Please Forgive Me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: At some point Max and Phoebe used to be really close maybe even closer than Billy and Nora, but what exactly happened that made them depart and why don't they remember everything they've been through... I honestly developed this idea after hearing the chorus from Adventure Time I remember you song. This is probably gonna be a sad story for some of you guys...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tag you're it!" Phoebe shouted, tagging her twin and running away. He giggled and chased her, running passed Barb who was decorating their new house in Metroburg.

"Be careful you too!" Hank called out, carrying a stack of boxes into their living room.

They ran upstairs into where their rooms were located, and up into an attic. The attic was wide and enormous and it appeared to look like a library. Phoebe immediately stopped, completely forgetting about their little game. "Tag!" He shouted, tagging her.

Before he could run away, Phoebe grabbed his wrist and ran away with him towards the bookshelves. "What are you doing?" He asked, running along with her.

"Look." She said, stopping in front of books.

But he was lost. However, he remembered that Phoebe was in love with books. But he never understood why, they were so lame to him. "Max! Look, it's a comic book on Mom and Dad's superhero life." Phoebe said, pointing up on the highest shelf. "Give me a boost." She demanded.

Without any hesitation or complaints, Max used his telekinesis to lift her up. "Oh my gosh! Why are you so heavy?" He questioned, struggling to steady her body. She was almost there but she kept moving passed it or underneath it.

"Keep it steady, Max!"

"I'm trying!" He snapped back. "Maybe if you'd help..." He muttered, but it was well heard.

Phoebe sighed, "Fine." And she used her telekinesis too, levitating herself. Phoebe didn't need her hand, she could easily do it just by focusing.

She reached her hands out and grabbed the shelf, then she pulled herself towards it. She simply grabbed the comic, however she quickly realized how high she was and she swiftly placed her feet on the bottom shelf and her hands were on the edge of the top shelf. Not only that but her back was in front of Max.

Phoebe was a lightweight 5 year old, and these shelves were strong and sturdy enough to handle her weight. "What are you doing, get down." Max stated, looking up at her.

"I can't!" She shouted, "It's too high." She said, looking down at him.

"Yes you can, Phoebe. I'm right here. I got you if you fall."

"Max, no! I can't! Get mom and dad!"

"Just jump!"

"No!" She yelled. "I'm _ I'm scared."

"Look, just fall back and I'll catch you. it's like those trust falls." Max said, sticking his arms out. Phoebe gave him one last petrified glance before closing her eyes and obeying. She fell back just like a trust fall.

However, when Phoebe fell back instead of landing perfectly in his arms. She landed on top of him and all of her weight dragged him down to the floor making a loud thud.

Hank and Barb immediately heard the ruckus, and they ran upstairs. "Max! Phoebe!" Barb called. But the only thing they heard was crying. They followed it until it led them into the attic where they seen Phoebe laying on top of Max and they both were crying.

Later On ...

Max and Phoebe sat at the table eating Oreo cookies and vanilla ice cream, just like their father, food made them feel better. "Sorry about your head, Max." Phoebe apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry my chin hit the back of your head." He replied, sniffing afterwards.

"It's okay."

They both continued eating their early desert while watching their parents move stuff around until it got late. After being told to floss and brush their teeth they were sent off to bed.

Their was 5 bedrooms. Their parents room, a workout room, a business room and Max and Phoebe's room which they shared.

They would spend the whole night talking, until they had fell asleep or their parents would come in and tell them a bedtime story to make them sleep faster. But tonight they were quite drained from the crying, so it was a breeze.

 _Phoebe and Max were at a playground, they were on their favorite ride which was the swings. They were giggling and laughing while the sun gazed down upon them._ _"1!...2!..3!... Jump!" They yelled in unison, and they jumped off the swing landing into a garden of bright yellow sunflowers._ _They sat in the flowers giggling, "I'm gonna get some flowers for Mama." Phoebe told him. She got up and trailed off leaving her twin who was pulling pedals off the flowers._

 _She wanted to make Barb smile, as she picked the sunflowers she developed an idea to get her Dad some too. He did deserve some, and she didn't wanna leave him out. She spotted tulips even more farther away from Max, but she ran towards them._

 _Meanwhile Max returned to the swings, he pulled himself up on top of it, standing on it. Before he knew it, strong winds began to occur and clouds were forming above in the sky. He began to develop an uneasy intuition, "Phoebe!" He called gently. He didn't want to make a big thing, and she should be close. She said she was just getting sunflowers._

 _Phoebe didn't hear him, but what disrupt her peace was the darkening clouds in the sky. She was feeling something evil approaching,_ _"Max!" She called. But nobody answered._

 _"Phoebe!" He called. But nobody answered. He got off the swing._ _Phoebe began running back to find Max, she was so scared and the darkness was growing within the sky._

 _"Max!" She called, seeing him in front of the swings. The twins immediately locked eyes and she ran towards him feeling so much relief and safety._ _As soon as they reunited_ _they ran away feeling the black skies coming towards them, as if a hand was about to snatch one of them up and do whatever._

 _The flowers grown into crooked and creepy trees, and it scratched their flesh repeatedly. It was like claws trying to stop them and one of the branches did, Phoebe's long brown hair got caught into it._ _Max nearly noticed until she began screaming, "Max! Max! Help Me! I'm stuck!" She panicked._

 _He returned to Phoebe's rescue, seeing that her hair was completely tangled within it._ _"This is gonna hurt..." He warned, then he began yanking and tearing her hair out of each thorn from the branch. He felt bad, seeing her wince and flinch.. he even seen a tear slide down her cheek._

 _The monster was close and they felt it... And they screamed in terror._

Both of their eyes opened, they seen that they were in bed, they seen the yellow night light was on and their best friend was right beside them. "Max." Phoebe said.

"Yeah."

"I had a bad dream." She told him.

"Me too."

 **Alright, this will be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys, and btw Lizzzzy(Guest) the dream was when they were kids. But I love how you're enjoying it. I hope you continue to enjoy the stories.. :)**

Chapter 2

"..What was your dream about?" Phoebe asked, sitting up.

"You and I were at the park having a fun time until we landed into some flowers and you walked away then out of nowhere ..."

Phoebe gasped abruptly, interrupting him. "Did the clouds darken and the flowers became trees?"

"Yeah. And we were running but your hair_"

"Got caught in the tree. Oh my_ Max, we just shared the same dream." She stated.

"What?" He said, sitting up on his forearms. "Is that a new power or something?"

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Mom and Dad." She said, they both got out of bed and Phoebe opened the door but she froze in her tracks when she seen how pitch black it was in the hallway.

"It's so dark in there." Max stated.

"It's okay. We just gotta stick together."

"Sticking together didn't work in our dream." He stated.

She sighed, "Just take my hand."She said, and he listened. They then slowly walked through the pitch black hallway, their parents room was at the way end of the hall.

"Oh no..." Max whimpered.

"What?"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..."

"What Max?" Phoebe asked, raising her voice. She was becoming tense, what was wrong? Did he see something?

"I gotta use the bathroom." He told her.

"What? No, you can't leave me." Phoebe panicked.

"Well come with me."

"No, it's weird that we go to the bathroom together." Phoebe stated.

"Who said that ?" Max asked.

"Rebecca Smith. A girl from our old school." Phoebe replied.

"What? How is it weird?" He asked, deeply perplexed while holding himself and squirming his body around.

"Well apparently I'm a girl and you're a boy."

"Whaaat?" Max replied. "This whole time I thought you were a boy."

"I know, and I thought you were a girl who had a stick thingy for where your china should be."

"China? What's that?"

"It's here." She told him, pointing at her private part.

"China? Why do you call it that?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "That's what girls call it." She answered.

"China." He restated, then he began giggling."That's a funny_"

The bathroom door abruptly bust open and Hank came out, making the twins scream in unison. Not only that, but Max had a big accident... "What are you kids doing up?" Hank asked, but Max began whimpering.

At that moment, he seen that Max's pants were soaked and he was standing in his own urine.

Max slowly frowned and Hank began to panic. He knew what was about to happen. Seconds after, what he expected happened, Max began crying. He made eye contact with Phoebe who slowly frowned as well. Then shortly after she began crying too. This always happened, but he just assumed it was a twin thing. "Phoebe, why are _you_ crying?"

"Because you just humiliated Max, and now he's going to be scarred with this embarrassing memory foreeverr!" She cried.

"No, he won't."

"Yes I wiiill!" Max cried.

Phoebe now was screaming with tears, "AND NOW I PEED MYSELF!" She shouted, Hank looked down seeing that her pants were entirely wet. He didn't know what to do?

Hank looked back at their bedroom door, he didn't want them to break Barb's sleep. She'll be grumpy the whole day and they'll end up having a crappy breakfast and dinner. They're crying was getting louder. "Do you guys want some cookies?"

They went silent, "Huh?" Max muttered, sniffing afterwards.

"Yeah, do you want some cookies." He said, seeing that his idea was working.

"Yeah." Phoebe answered, still pouting while Max nodded.

Hank turned on the hallway light and opened up the closet, he then reached up on the top shelf and punched in a code. Revealing behind the wall, a bunch of different types of cookies. He pulled out a whole tray of Oreos and gave it to them. "Just don't tell your Mom." He stated hurriedly. Then he ran away into his bedroom before anything else happened on his duty.

"Look Phoebe, all we needed to do was turn on the switch." He said, pointing at the light switch in the middle of the hall way.

Phoebe beamed but she developed a perplexed glare, and finally said "Do you remember why we came out here?" She asked, bringing it to his attention.

"I think to use the bathroom..." He answered, returning to their bedroom.

In The Morning ...

Max and Phoebe couldn't eat breakfast because of the many cookies they ate last night. And it made Barb suspicious and puzzled when she placed their favorite breakfast plate in their face, and they seemed disgusted. They ate their pancakes, eggs, and bacon but afterwards they were hunched over. Not only that but they seemed drowsy too, as if they didn't have any sleep last night. It made sense if they did get up in the middle of the night because the hallway light was on. They also reeked of urine when she came in to wake them up too and there was a wet spot in the middle of that hall.

It was all making sense to her, but that wasn't on her mind. It was a Monday, and the twins were brought into Metroburg Pre School by Barb and they were also the new kids. She dressed them up nicely and they carried a pure flower scent. Phoebe's long hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a white shirt with a red poca dot skirt and white flats. Max on the other hand was wearing jeans with a white graphic T and he had on white shoes.

"Remember, we can't use the bathroom together." Phoebe whispered.

Max nodded even though he hated the idea, he didn't like her caring so much about whatever that girl thought. The Rebecca girl wasn't even here for goodness sakes! He actually enjoyed her company when he would go number 2 and she was right there holding his hand. And vice versa, and he knew she enjoyed it too. He was angry, and he didn't know how to express it.

Barb was greeted by the teachers and they easily departed from their mother. It didn't bother them, because they said goodbye in the car. It was weird because Barb came out with them and she'll walked them inside.

Max and Phoebe sat with the other kids who were playing with toys and building with blocks or Legos. They sat together, "You wanna build a castle?" Phoebe asked, grabbing a handful of Legos from the box and laying them on the floor in the middle of each other.

The two began building it but out of nowhere a kid kicked it making the Legos fall then scatter on the floor. "Hey!" Phoebe yelled.

It was a boy who possessed baby fat, freckles and red hair with bangs. "What, chump?"

"Leave her alone!" Max barked.

"Or what, Chump?"

Max glared at the boy, "You're a chump!" Phoebe shouted, attempting to stick up for Max.

"Nuh-uh, you're a chump!"

"No, you're a chump!" Max retorted.

"You're a chump times infinity."

"You're a chump, times the milky way and of King Kong! Divided by 20 times infinity " Phoebe yelled. Everyone gasped, that was enormous in their eyes. At least it sounded big.

Before the kid had a chance to reply, the oblivious teacher began class. He gave Phoebe one last death glare before returning his attention to the teacher.

Later on ...

"Fishes are going to go to the round table, Stars are going to go to the square table and Flowers are going to the rectangle table." The beautiful sweet teacher said. Max and Phoebe frowned at each other, Phoebe was a flower and Max was a star. They were assigned them at the beginning of the class.

The twins had to separate, Phoebe felt tears in her eyes as she dragged her feet over to the rectangle table. And Max felt himself getting sweaty and his stomach turn as he walked towards the square table.

They knew nobody at their table, and it made the pain in their chest worse. They missed each other, it was taking everything within to not return to each other or just cry in the middle of the teacher speaking. "Fishes will go to the aquarium, Stars will go outside and Flowers will go to the playground "

Max and Phoebe's eyes lit up, they will both be outside! "Lets go!" The teacher beamed, the twins were the first ones up. "Everyone in a line, please. Flowers will be first this time."

As they walked in line to exit the school, Phoebe couldn't resist turning around to look at her twin. Max was so eager to leave that as soon as they were called next he was the first to go.

He seen Phoebe on a swing just sitting there, she got up almost immediately when she seen him. He walked towards her, but one of the teachers stopped him by getting in his way. "Where are you going, little man?" She asked, it was beautiful black woman who had natural hair that was done neatly. She got down to his level. "Your group is over there." She beamed, pointing at the group of kids looking at him.

"But Phoebe_"

"Don't worry, I got her. I won't bite." She said, Max did one last glance at her before turning around to leave.

Phoebe watched she could no longer fight the tears in her eyes, she swiftly ran away and climbed into a tunnel that led to many slides. But it was a maze in there, as she crawled she silently cried. She missed him, she missed him so much. She felt alone and scared. It was like her heart had sunk. Max is her fun and comfort, without him she's tense and uneasy.

Meanwhile, Max didn't want to participate in the game of hide and seek. He wanted to be with Phoebe. He missed her, and he wanted _her_ company not these random kids. He felt like he was in prison, and he was yearning for a breakout. He wanted out, he wants freedom and Phoebe was his freedom, and without her he wasn't free. "You feelin better, Max." A teacher asked, getting his attention.

"No. My stomach still hurts." He lied, sitting underneath the shade. He wanted to be with Phoebe, he thought. He clenched his jaws trying to resist his tears, but he couldn't fight it anymore. A tear slid down his cheek, as he pulled and picked the grass underneath him.

This is why he hated Mondays!

 **To be continued ...** **I hope you guys you enjoyed, love y'all :») Also, I wanna mention that as I'm writing this story I will be another story. Just wanna warn y'all that.**

 **Aight, Peace ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Stuff came up. But I'm glad y'all enjoying**

Chapter 3

"...We don't wanna go to school anymore." Phoebe told her parents. They were sitting at the dinner table, and they had finished eating.

"Yeah. We voted." Max concurred.

"What? Why?" Hank asked, giggling at their cuteness.

"Because they separated me and Max." Phoebe explained.

"Well that's gonna happen in life." Barb told them.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because..." Barb looked at Hank for some help.

"Because, you guys are going to eventually have to separate and do your own thing in life." Hank stated, Barb nodded her head in agreement.

"That's impossible, we're best friends." Phoebe stated.

"Foreva." Max added.

"But just because you're best friends it doesn't mean you can't separate for a while and make new friends." Barb stated.

"Yeah. What are you going to do, Phoebe when Max gets a new friend?"

Phoebe went silent, "Are you talking about Barbara? I'll maul her _"

"No, no, no ... Just for an example." Hank stated.

"Yeah, Phoebe I'll never be friends with Barbara." Max stated. "What kind of name is Barbara."

"Alright, you guys do realize my name _is_ Barbara." Barb told her kids.

"Wait, that's your name. All along I thought your name was Bart." Max said, immediately making Phoebe burst into laughter.

"I thought her name was Barn." Phoebe added.

The twins begin giggling, "I thought her name was Homer." Max chuckled.

"I thought her name was nickels." Phoebe said jokingly.

They chuckled again, both playing around now. "I thought her name was one dollar bill."

"I thought..."

"Alright, you both know that wasn't my name and you both aren't having dessert. How bout that for a joke?" Barb stated, leaving the room afterwards.

Max and Phoebe shared a look of confusion, "That wasn't a funny joke." Max told his twin.

Phoebe nodded her head, "Look kids, you guys have to go to school. Education is fun." Hank told them.

"Yeah, when we're together." Max added.

"I'm sorry kids. But you're just going to have to live with this decision."

Tears grew in Phoebe's eyes as she slowly frowned, "But I don't like that decision." She pouted. Hank knew she was on the verge of crying.

"You will see each other on other days and you'll even spend the summer together and winter break and even the holidays." Hank said, optimistically.

"Will we be together?" Max asked, while Phoebe sniffed and wiped both of her eyes.

Hank nodded, "Yes, you'll be together." He smiled. "Now off to bed."

They obeyed and went into their bedroom.

Chapter 4

"Max." Phoebe whispered, laying in her bed in darkness. Well, it wasn't completely dark. They had a nightlight.

"Yeah."

"I'm scared." She told him.

"Me too."

"Can I sleep with you?" Phoebe asked, but she didn't give him a chance to answer. She already knew the answer, so she grabbed her pillow and stuffed bear then climbed into his bed next to him.

They always did stuff like that when they were scared, and if the other admitted that they were frightened then they laid on the inside. And that's where Phoebe was laying, she was next to the wall. They laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling. "I keep thinking about that dream, Max." Phoebe told him.

"I know. But it's okay." Max reassured, slowly taking her hand.

After that, the twins slowly fell asleep. But this time they didn't have any nightmares.

They slept peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have been taking long to update, I have been seriously busy...**

Chapter 5

Thursday

Phoebe sat in the tunnel from the slide in tears again. She missed Max so much. They haven't been together every day in school. And it was aggravating and it hurt.

She had to deal with strangers, "Dweeby!" the chubby kid yelled from behind her. She turned around seeing her bully. "Looks like your brother is inside on the computes. That means I got you all to myself."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at the chubby red head.

"Never!" He shouted, "You're mine, crybaby! That's right, i saw you crying."

"I wasn't crying." She said, quickly wiping her cheeks.

"Yes you were, crybaby." He teased. "Heroes don't lie. And just for that I'm making a knuckle sandwich for you."

"Ooh, just no mayo or tomato please." Phoebe said, not understand his threat and taking half of it literally.

"What?"

"You don't know_"

"You're dead, Thunder turd!!!" He yelled, making Phoebe scream and crawl away. He chased after her.

Meanwhile, something strange happened to Max. Something real strange. It was like a wave or force made its way all the way to Max through his brain, and he was able to sense danger. Sense that his twin was in danger, and before he knew it he could hear her petrified thoughts.

He became so nervous about her safety, that he just abruptly ran out the classroom, ignoring the teachers that called him. Outside, he heard her_ he heard her screaming. How doesn't these people know?!? how don't they know that she's in danger?!? This is why they should stay together! There! He saw herhe saw her getting chased by that kid!

 **He was gonna kill him!!!** "Max!" The teacher screamed, grabbing his shoulder. Max turned around and his eyes went pitch black, before his telekinesis shoved the woman on the ground. Everyone's thoughts were going wildfire in his head and they all were about how much fear they had as they witnessed not only the teacher getting pushed but how so much objects were now levitating.

The kid was now on top of Phoebe, but before he could even do anything. A powerful force rammed the kid off her, and not only that but he slid across the gravel until the back of his head crashed into a medal pole.

He ran to Phoebe who had sat up and he immediately hugged her while she cried in his shoulder. "I_ i_ was _ s_s_so sc_scaared." She cried.

Later On ...

Phoebe laid across her bed in tears, she looked beside her one last time. But she didn't see her best friend's bed or his stuff there anymore. Just the nightlight. Who was she going lay with when she's scared? She cried harder in her pillow.

Max sat on the floor in his new room, completely in tears. He ruined it for both of them, and it wasn't even his fault. He didn't even remember pushing Thomas into the pole or the teacher on the ground or everything levitating. It was all a blur, as if something took over.

All he did remember was receiving some sort of sense that Phoebe was in trouble. Then he came back and he saw Phoebe. He didn't mean to hurt anybody even that kid. He felt like a monster and he felt like his parents hated him. Not only that, but he was going to see a neurologist next week and he was terrified of going to the doctor. They say they need to know the level of his powers.

But he still didn't like the idea.

Chapter 6

It was late and neither twins could sleep. They remembered the nightmare, and at some point, Max returned to Phoebe's room with his stuffed bear. "Can I_"

"Yes." Phoebe interrupted, scooting over to allow him in. He climbed inside, and they began talking. But shortly after they peacefully slept.

 _Max and Phoebe were in the woods, everything was dark and pure black. "Max!" Phoebe yelled, on the verge of panicking._

 _"I'm here." He told her, taking her hand tightly. Phoebe calmed down a little, but she was still confused in where they were. "Where are_ _" _she made a move but her hair appeared to be stuck. "Max! Max! Something has my hair! Something has my hair!" She panicked, making him scared for her._

 _Still having her tense hand, he reached behind her hair and pulled it away. But he realized after freeing her ... It was a tree..._

 _"It's just a tree." He told her._

 _"A tree?" She restated._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Why was my hair caught in a tree?"_

 _"I dunno." He replied, "Should we keep moving?"_

 _"I guess... but we can't see anything." She said, "It's pitch_"_

 _"Look, Phoebe!" Max squealed, getting her attention. Phoebe's eyes immediately went on their hand, it was their light. It was actually the same color as their nightlight._

 _They were going to get through this ..._

 **To Be Continued... Sorry if this seemed rushed. I don't wanna continue keeping you all waiting**

 **I am honestly sorry to you all for this long wait. I literally was going through a lot, like school and having a stupid cold. But I'm better now. And also, I was going to make another story too... but all your comments or reviews made me just wanna make this one**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love all of your comments, thank you all so much. It's really encouraging, and I also love how all of you are enjoying this.** **But this will be the last chapter, so sorry if it's too long but I'm gonna try to fit all of it in this one chapter. If I can't, I'll warn y'all at the bottom, other than that ... LETS... GET IT!!!** **Lol :-D**

Chapter 7

The Next Friday ...

Hank and Barb stared at their little twins sleeping in the same bed, it was too difficult for them to even get mad because it was so adorable and innocent. They always found them in the same bed, since last week or more like every since they put them in separate rooms.

"Hank, was it smart of us to separate them. I mean they're only 5." Barb asked, walking away. Hank gently closed the door and approached his wife as she continued, "I just... I don't know. Are we bad parents for this?" She said, going downstairs into the kitchen.

"Of course not, sweetie." Hank reassured, following her.

"I mean, we let them get so close to the point that they're over protective of the other." Barb said, turning around to face him, "Max lost control of his powers and sent another kid into a coma from hitting a medal pole. And recently Phoebe used her telekinesis to dislocate another girl's arm who simply just waved at Max." Barb stated.

"Yeah, it's like they're getting incredibly violent." Hank agreed.

Barb sighed hopelessly, she didn't know what to do. And Hank knew this, "But look, we're going to bring Max to the doctor so they can figure out his powers. And they might tell us what to_"

Hank was interrupted by screaming from upstairs, and the sound of objects crashing and slamming on the floor and wall. They were immediately alert by this. And just when they were about to run upstairs, Phoebe ran down with tears in her eyes "Max's in trouble!" They all ran upstairs, where they heard his muffled screaming and objects crashing.

"Max!" Barb yelled, trying to open the door but it was locked.

"The door's locked." Phoebe told them. "This is all my fault." She whispered.

"Watch out you two." Hank said, moving his wife and daughter behind him. He then kicked the door off the hinges by using his super strength. After the door flew across the room, Phoebe ran inside seeing their room as a huge mess. But she didn't care about that.

She found her twin unconscious in the middle of the floor, her eyes watered up and tears slid down her cheeks. "Max!" She screamed, she picked his head up and rest it on her lap and hugged his head while rocking back in forth crying roughly. "I'm sorry." She said repeatedly while rocking back and forth.

Later On ...

Max was in an observation room on a bed, wires were attached to his head and he was asleep. "... It's exactly what I thought." The Doctor said, "Since his powers are unlimited and becoming more powerful, it's difficult for him to control and it's actually slowly controlling him." He told them.

"What?" Barb said, but it actually made sense.

Phoebe stared at her twin through the glass as they went on, she was thinking about everything they've been through. She recalled singing their favorite song together, it was by _Vanessa Carlton_ and the song was called _A Thousand Miles._ "Yeah, we call it the Dark Phoenix entity. It seems like it's darkness has consumed h_" The doctor began

"Dark." Phoebe said, turning around to face them.

"Yeah." He replied.

"You mean the monster?" Phoebe said, getting all their attention.

"What monster, Phoebe?"

She sighed, "Max and I have been sharing the same dream, we've also been communicating with each other with our thoughts and if we both use our telekinesis on something and really focus, we can make things turn into dust or explode." She told them.

"You mean ..." The Doctor paused, "You're the reason his powers are on level Omega?"

"I don't know what that means, but if you're saying that we keep gaining new powers each day then yeah." She replied, "Watch this."

She blew against the window making it extra icy. Hank and Barb's mouth fell in shock, not even knowing this. She then opened her mouth and exhaled fire from her mouth, making the ice melt. "Phoebe! When did you get that power?" Barb asked, in shock.

Phoebe developed a guilty look, from not telling them sooner. She opened her mouth, but the Doctor immediately stated, "Can I talk to you two for a moment." Barb and Hank shared a look before walking off.

Phoebe shrugged it off and stared at her twin, hating herself for what she did.

 _Flashback_

 _They were holding hands, walking through the woods. It was like being together was the light. "Why does this look so familiar?" Phoebe whispered, as they walked through the crooked and creepy forest._

 _He didn't answer, but it was because he was trying to figure out why too. "Max, look over there..."She pointed out, interrupting his thinking._

 _It was their old house but it looked abandoned and creepy. "Lets go." She said, not even giving him a chance to speak she ran towards it, still holding his hand._

 _They made it to the porch, "Phoebe, i_i don't know. This looks really mysterious and spooky." Max stammered, slipping his hand out of her grasp._

 _"But together, we're light and with you by my side I can do anything." She smiled, Max grinned faintly but he was still skeptical._

 _"Vice versa." He beamed, taking her hand again and squeezing it out of love. She smiled back at him then pushed open the door slowly revealing the pitch black entrance._

 _"Phoebe.." Max began, "I'm scared."_

 _"Me too." She whispered. There was silence as they stared at their biggest fear, darkness._

 _"Remember that song.."_

 _"What song?" Max asked.._

 _"You know that song." Phoebe responded._

 _"Phoebe, there's a million songs_"_

 _"Our favorite song." She overlapped._

 _"Hips Don't Lie?" Max said._

 _"No."_

 _"Always Be My Baby?" He guessed._

 _"No. It's like ..." She began "... And I miss you_. _And now I wonder...If I could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by?" She sang._

 _" Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_ _If I could just .see .you. tonight." Max joined in, singing with his twin._

 _The twins sang the song as they walked through the house, while using their hand as a flashlight_. _But then ... the sound of the door closing opened her eyes_.

Phoebe was awake, she heard her parents and she followed their voices. Did Mama really feel bad? she thought. As she sat above the stares, she heard more stuff until the door slammed behind her and she recalled that Max was still in the nightmare. He was screaming and objects were crashing...

Now

She sat in chair waiting for her parents to return after the doctor spoke with em. Shortly after they returned, and they had a depressed expression on their face adding to her concern. "What's the matter?" Phoebe asked, as they approached the little brown haired girl.

They looked at each other before returning their eyes back on her, and Hank sat down next to her and said, "Dr. Ouchy wants to make a small surgery on both of your brain so that you two powers will be limited and it'll allow you to have better control over your powers."

"Okay... But ... Why do you guys look so upset?" She asked.

"Because..." Barb began, "Phoebe, you're powers are powerful and unlimited because of Max. He strengthens you."

"We strengthen each other." She added, still not understanding where they were going with it.

"Yeah. So ..." Hank said, he looked at his wife then said, "The Doctor must restart your relationship."

"Restart our relationship?"

"As in ... remove the memory of your friendship." Barb explained. "You're friendship and strong bond is making you guys highly powerful. It's dangerous because you two still don't know how to control it and you're only kids too."

Phoebe looked at her parents as if they had two heads, they couldn't do this. They just couldn't. She needed to talk to Max one last time before she forgot about him. "But ...but ... I gotta say bye to him first." She said, running over and throwing her hands on the window where she could see Max.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"LET ME SEE HIM!" She demanded, basically yelling at her parents. Tears grown in her eyes, "I wanna see him! Let me see him!" She shouted, she blinked making the salty tears run down her cheeks.

"Phoebe ..."

"Please." She pleaded, "Can I go in?"

"We don't know, if you can do that Phoebe. We have to ask_" Before Barb could finish speaking, Phoebe abruptly ran in the observation room and ran towards Max who was laying in the bed. "Phoebe!" Hank and Barb screamed.

Phoebe took Max's hand, about to wake him up. She didn't understand why nobody had done that already. But when she did that, it only backfired ...

 **To be continued**

 **, okay I'm sorry for the long wait and I thought I could add more to this chapter but at a certain point it doesn't save correctly. But thank you all, and I'll try to make this next chapter be the last. Alright, byee**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

She didn't remember anything, she didn't remember what she was doing, it was as if something had froze her and thawed her out then left her with confusion.

She was in her bedroom, when did she get here and why did she have bandages around her head. Where was Max? She attempted to get up but she felt way too dizzy and weak. Seconds after, she drifted off into sleep.

Winter Time

"Your parents should be home soon, they're just going to Metroburg hospital." The babysitter told the twins.

Phoebe raised her hand as if she were in school, and it immediately aggravated Max who was sitting next to her at the kitchen table. He sighed in annoyance, "Why do you always raise your hand when you have a question?"

Before she could say anything the babysitter Alyssa said, "Yes Phoebe?" She was giggling a little from her raising her hand.

"Why are they going to Metroburg hospital? Why can't we see our sister being born in our home?" Phoebe asked.

"Sister? You mean our brother, who will totally be my best friend." Max intervened.

"No, we already have a brother, Max." Phoebe pointed out, and as if it were on cue toddler Billy crawled in the kitchen with a block in his hand. He was smaller and more adorable than both of the twins.

"Oh yeah, why do I keep forgetting that you exist?" Max asked Billy, who wasn't even paying attention to him. He was staring at the penny on the floor as if it was hypnotizing him or incredibly interesting.

"And plus, it's obviously gonna be a girl because I wished to Santa Claus and I wasn't naughty like how you got rid of all the heads of my favorite dolls."

"Aww, you guys do still think Santa Claus exist. I sometimes forget your age." The babysitter giggled.

"What do you mean by _we still think Santa Claus exist?"_ Phoebe asked with a bothered gaze in her eyes.

Alyssa's began nervously laughing, while stammering to explain herself without ruining the fact that Santa didn't exist.She made eye contact with Max who was also eyeing her with a curious gaze. So she quickly said, "So, you're parents should be back with a sister, eh?"

Max and Phoebe immediately fell for her changing the subject, which caused them to bicker. But after many minutes of agonizing labor, Barb returned home with a new baby girl ... which they named _Nora._

As the years flew by Hank and Barb began to regret the surgery that took place, because hearing the twins constantly bicker was beginning to get aggravating. And the worse part was that their only hope was to wait for them to rebuild the relationship again, but this time they might have better control over their powers ...

 **Next PART ... It might be familiar to you guys, lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9 Aunt Misbehavin

It didn't dawn on Max that his whole lair was now filled with popcorn until he was tired from the long day, so he basically had to sleep on the couch. Sleeping on the couch was alright bearable_ when everyone else was awake, but as soon as everyone went to bed he couldn't help but feel paranoid. In his lair he had a nightlight, of course he wouldn't admit this to anybody but it was because he was afraid of the dark_ so he decided to flip the TV on let that be his nightlight, before he knew it his eyes were incredibly heavy he had a fallen asleep.

Unfortunately, he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night which only happened when something was bothering him as soon as he woke up everything was pitch black. He immediately grew frightened he reached for the remote with shaking hands, the TV switched back on. And for a minute he was watchingGeorge Lopez,the TV show. All because he was having a hard time going back to sleep again he wanted to catch the person turning off the TV so he can tell them to leave it on. He soon felt lucky that it was a Sunday tomorrow, because he wasn't in the mood to be groggy exhausted on a Monday_ Mondays are already sucky, being tired added to the suckiness. When a show he didn't care about or know of came on, that's when the exhaustion hit him. He tried to resist it, not wanting to wake up in complete darkness again.

He opened his eyes it was pitch black AGAIN! He now was getting angry, was Colosso messing with him he's the only one who knows about his fear. He switched on the TV once more, this time fully awake but he still was hint relaxed. All he knew was that this clown better _ "Max!" A familiar voice barked, he turned around startled from the mysterious speaker.

"Who are you?" He demanded, trying to sound intimidating as possible.

"Pull your panties out your butt, it's me." The voice said, revealing itself from the TV light. It was Phoebe.

"Phoebe? What are you doing down here?" He asked, sitting up.

"Trying to turn off the TV, thatyoukeep turning on.Why?You know that's one of Mom's pet peeves." She explained, he actually didn't but he was going to play off it. but before he could, Phoebe questioned. "Wait, are you still afraid of the dark?"

How'd she know that? Who told her? Colosso! He quickly replied, "NO, i just really like the shows that are on."

"You were clearly sleeping." She giggled.

"I was awake!" he overlapped, practically shouting.

"Alright, but you have to turn the TV off."

"Why should I?" He replied, "What if it's my pet peeve to turn the TV off."

Phoebe gave him a look for a long time before saying, "This have better be a joke." She said in a dry tone. "Look Max, I'm tired I really don't have time for the games right now."

"So am I. Why does this even bother you so much? I'm minding my business."

"No, but your business will become our business because Mom is going to punish all of us with gruel for breakfast." She explained, "Remember?"

Thinking back on it, Max did recall having gruel when they_ when he did something bad she would punish the whole house too. "Look I know you're afraid of the dark_"

"I'm not afraid of the _" Before he could finish, the TV switched off he immediately squealed out of fear. "Turn it on, turn it on!" He squealed.

Phoebe turned it on, glaring at Max. "Okay. That happened." He said, still trying to play it cool.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Max. Do you wanna sleep in my room or something?"

For some reason that lit Max up, but he had too much pride to admit it. "Really? You would _"

"Yes or no, Max!" She barked. Like she said she was tired, she was literally desperate.

"Yeah." He quickly replied.

Max couldn't help but feel a bit

uncomfortable to be in Phoebe's room, he looked around heard music from her radio playing in the background.

But he felt more uncomfortable at the thought of getting in the bed with her too. He followed her in the bed where he laid right behind her, except his back was to her back. For some odd reason, he still was having a hard time sleeping then before he knew itA thousand MilesbyVanessa Carltoncame on.

It was one of his favorite songs but he of course didn't tell anyone this except Colosso, which they sang together certain nights mornings. He began unintentionally humming the lyrics, he quickly stopped himself_ did he really hum the_

Phoebe began humming it too, she even dryly sang the words, "...And I miss you, now i wonder.."

Wait, she liked this song too?"If i could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by_" She continued

"Cause you know i'd walk a thousand miles, if i could just. see. you."They sang together, "Tonight."They said in unison. They both went silent, equally shocked that they just had a moment. Then out of nowhere they broke into laughter.

Waking up Hank.

Barb woke up almost immediately when her husband had jumped, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I hope i'm not going crazy, but i think i heard Phoebe Max_"

"Wait, what ? Why would Max be in Phoebe's room?" Barb asked. That was very uncommon for that to happen.

Hank groaned, he didn't feel like getting up _ it was already a long day earlier now it was what_ 3 in the morning. Typical Max. Will he ever stop picking on his sister, be more mature? This was now effecting him nobody messes with Hank's sleep. "I'll go check."

Hank got up groggily walked through the hall, as he walked irritation built up within him _ he made it to Phoebe's room he held the door knob about to open it but froze up when he heard, "_Yeah, i love that song. Remember we used to sing this together?" Phoebe stated, at least he think he heard.

There was silence, it made Hank angry because he wanted to go to bed_ yet he was so curious. Then finally Max spoke, "Yeah... What happened to us?" Hank heard.

There was silence again, until Phoebe said, "I don't know. We always bickered, but this song for some odd reason always brought us together. It's so weird." She was on back, shoulder to shoulder with Max, gazing at the cieling.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Maybe not." Max stated. Then they simultaneously yawned, which made them laugh again. Why did they feel so close? It was weird? And was weird to Max that he felt tired now, like he could actually sleep and he felt comfortable too.

Meanwhile ...

"... I'll give you 5 bucks if you walk away pretend you never seen me." Hank said, he didn't feel like explaining everything to Billy_ he already didn't feel like doing this.

"Deal." Billy said, he went into the bathroom_ doing what he originally planned on doing before seeing his Dad in the hallway.

Hank continued listening to them, but there was silence_ he even pressed his ear on the door, nothing. He decided to open the door he instantly beamed at the sight of them.

The next morning, Hank Barb stared at their little angels peacefully sleeping together. Which was the closest they have ever been in a while, "Just like old times." Hank stated, beaming at them. Both visualizing how Max Phoebe used to look as children recalling how close they used to be. There was still hope, yesterday had only made their relationship stronger. Meanwhile in the background the radio began to playJessie J - Flashlight.

"...Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)

You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight

Ooh.."

 **THE END**

 _Please Forgive Me For Whatever I Do, When I Don't Remember You_ _\- Phoebe's Last Words.._

 **PLEASE READ**

 **I Hope You Guys, Realized This Was A Sequel To Roomies Aunt Misbehavin, the story I made previously in life. But in this story you got Max And Phoebe's POV.** ** _T_** his is the end but I will be making more stories which u are free to read. i hope this made sense to you all. Alrighty, byeeee ppl


End file.
